


Not Like the Movies

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, but it fits!, this was actually written forever ago lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima finds Delphine in a parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic. Written over a year ago for the prompt: « Delphine never dies. Can you writte a fic where she does? » — Anonymous
> 
> Careful what you wish for, anon. The only thing I had to add to make it very possibly fit current canon, was the summary. None of the story text has changed.

Breathing has never been harder. The blood covering Delphine looks more sinister than any of the terrifying substance Cosima has been coughing up.

She crouches quietly next to her love, choked into silence by the tears burning her throat. Delphine’s eyes are closed, one of her hands resting limply over the large, bloody spot on her abdomen. Cosima rests her hand over Delphine’s; it’s cool and clammy. She tries to check for any sign that Delphine is still alive, but her vision has blurred and no sounds will pass through the dull swishing filling her ears. Cosima presses her fingers to Delphine’s neck, again and again, but can find nothing.

She tries her wrist next- the lack of pulse must be coming from her own incompetence, there can’t just not be one. Delphine can’t be… not without a goodbye at the least, teary and cliched, just like the movies, with enough time for them to say what they need to.

Cosima’s supposed to be the one dying; Delphine can’t be dead.


End file.
